Hate conquers all
by fadingofastar
Summary: Draco Malfoy comes back to Hogwarts in his sixth year. He has no one, he has nothing left, what will happen? HrD (Except for that little twist that's coming!) Please R&R, my first fic on a site!
1. The hate begins

A/N: I do not own any of these characters, just the plot.  
  
It was a cold day on Platform 9 and three quarters and rain was pelting against the Hogwarts express windows. A lone boy sat in a compartment staring out into the blurred masses watching as students ran from the platform entry to the train. 'Ha.' He thought. They deserved any discomfort they could have, all of them. He loathed them more then ever this year and he took this sign of rain as a sign that his year would be better then the last and all of them, all of those perfect students, with there perfect lives and perfect families would be caught in a living hell. He chuckled slightly to himself at these thoughts as he went back to watching the people on the platform.  
  
-----------------  
  
The train had begun to move as the boy made himself comfortable in the lumpy seat in his compartment. He had always disliked the Hogwarts Express, even since his first day at Hogwarts. What a lousy day that had been. He had offered his friendship to the one who might possibly have helped him in his delving search for good and evil. 'Good, Evil.' He thought, 'There is no difference between the two. It's all a matter at how you look at the deed.' He had learned that the hard way. In six years he had learned so much about the world and he couldn't help but feel betrayed. He couldn't help but feel he was the only one who still saw that greater picture. Before he could get lost deeper into his thoughts there was a knock at the door. The boy grit his teeth.  
  
"Sod off!" He exclaimed  
  
There was a pause, then he heard the gruff reply, "C'mon Draco let us in."  
  
He huffed loudly as he slowly moved off the seat, and he had just got it semi comfortable too! The boy opened the door to the two people he had once considered friends. Crabbe and Goyle stood there, brutishly looking at him.  
  
"Draco, where have you been? We've both tried to talk to you all summer." Goyle said.  
  
"Yeah Draco, I mean what do you hate us now or something?" Crabbe added  
  
The boy, Draco, was feeling his rage coming into his chest. Talk to him? Lie. Him hate them? That was possible now. He had needed friends at the beginning of the summer. His father had been sent off to Azkaban by the golden child, Harry Potter, his mother had gone into a withdrawn state and now he had the weight of Lord Voldermort pressing down on him. Hate was indeed extremely possible at this point.  
  
"What," Draco started, "Do you two have a co-dependency problem or something?"  
  
The two boys stared at him, then turned to each other.  
  
"Come on Goyle," Crabbe said, "We can tell when we're not wanted."  
  
The two boys left almost as quickly as they came. Draco slammed the door shut then they had left. 'Not wanted?' Draco thought, 'they sure have gotten smarter over the summer. Last year if I had poked them with a fifty- foot pole that had the words, 'Go Away!' Flashing on it, they still would not have gotten the message.' Draco walked back to his seat and fell into it. He shut his eyes and placed his hands to his face. He felt a small headache coming on.  
  
Draco had maybe had a full minute before there was another knock at the door. "Gah. They apparently didn't get the hint." He whispered to himself as he slowly made his way to the door. He pushed it open and didn't even bother to look at the person standing in the way. ----------------  
  
"I bloody well thought you knew I didn't want to see either of your ugly faces again!" Draco nearly screamed.  
  
"Well considering I'm not two people Malfoy, and considering I was sent here, not by choice I assume you're not talking to me."  
  
Draco stared at Hermione Granger. Hate for her filled him. His eyes squinted and glared with rage.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you want?" He growled out.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "You didn't show up at the head of the train for prefect duties. Everyone wants to know where you are." She said curtly.  
  
Draco stared at her, "Tell them to mind their own bloody business. Now Granger get your body away from my compartment. I don't want any filthy blood near me."  
  
He was consumed with anger. She was one of the three people he had not wanted to see. The bloody golden trio. The one's that had put his life on the downward spiral that he had gone through that summer. She stood staring at him and he wanted more then anything to have her dead. Dead. 'Damn.' He thought. The death eater was starting to arise in him. He turned to walk away but she butted in.  
  
"Malfoy you really should watch that temper there. I happened to learn a few new spells over the summer. Never know when you'll wake up with, gasp, your hair out of place!"  
  
Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. So this was it? Petty, childish name calling and threats? Damned girl. She really did have no idea what was going on. Draco turned slowly to the compartment door.  
  
"Granger you really should watch, your temper. You never know when you'll wake up and find your best friends bodies, laying beside you."  
  
Draco slammed the door before she could say anything else to him. He locked the compartment door with a charm and went back to the seat he had slowly gotten accustomed to in his short sittings. Draco thought over what he had just said and begun to want to kick himself for it. She would tell golden boy. They would suspect him more then they did already. Draco laid his back against the seat and stared up at the compartment ceiling. Who cared what Granger said to Potter. Who cared at all? He had no caring emotions left. He could hate them and that's what he would do. He couldn't help what else would happen. Draco looked up and out the window. It was still raining and by the looks of it they had to be hours away from the castle. Draco sighed. This really was going to be a long train ride. He slowly allowed himself to get comfortable and before he knew it Draco slowly led himself off into his own little world.  
  
-----------------  
  
A/N: Right, so first chapter on a website. Amazing. Sorry it's so short but I really wanted it to end there. If I get some good feedback I'll probably add two more chapters, and if I don't get good feedback, I'll probably add two more chapters. I'm having fun writing angsty Draco! Ah well, thanks for reading. ( 


	2. Feasts and Foes

The train came to an abrupt stop which jerked Draco awake. 'Stupid train.' He thought. Soon enough there was the chatter of voices throughout the halls. Draco groaned. They must be at the school. Draco slowly got up and walked to the window. The rain had apparently cleared. 'Oh well.' Draco thought, 'Maybe someone will get food poisoning at dinner.' God. The worst part of Hogwarts was dinner. Everyone gathering around, gossiping and him having to see the golden child with his golden friends having a good time. Skipping dinner sounded like a good option but Draco knew Professor Snape would be watching him. He always was. Snape had to be Draco's biggest enemy this year. Snape would surely watch him like a hawk and then report back to Lord Voldermort. There had been a rumor that Snape was a spy for the good guys, the Order of the Phoenix as they were refered too, and Draco wished that were true.  
  
Draco saw a light shining through the mass of students. What could that be? It looked like a latern but it was being held up to high for it to be held by a human being. 'Maybe the dementors are back!' Draco tried to tell himself. If the dementors were back that would mean Dumbledore was scared and it would also mean embarrassment for the boy who lived. He slowly walked off of the train and hurriedly looked around for the light. He scanned over the heads of the students and saw it. It was in fact a lantern as he had thought, wasn't he always right? Now, just to find out who was holding the lantern--Damn. Draco looked up and saw Rubeus Hagrid was the one holding the lantern. To think that for one minute Draco had hoped, have had a feeling of something other then pain or hate was rare nowadays and in a brisk second his hope had come crashing down. Draco sighed and begun to walk off to the carriages.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Hagrid called out. Draco stopped in his tracks, would she tell the giant oaf what he had said to her?  
  
Draco heard the know-it-all voice of Hermione Granger call back, "Hullo Hagrid!"  
  
Hagrid and Hermione had brainless conversation for the next few moments. 'God, do they ever talk about things I need to know?' He quietly asked himself. Draco finally gave up. They were no use to him. Hagrid probably didn't even know about the Order, or Death Eaters for that matter. Stupid oaf. Draco steadily walked back to his original path when he heard Hagrid ask Hermione something useful.  
  
"Hermione, yer looking pales as a ghost! Somefing happen on the train?"  
  
Draco turned. He had to get close to hear her answer. This is where she surely would tell him what he had said. Then Hagrid would tell Dumbledore and Dumbledore would tell Snape and he'd be in a world of trouble with both sides. "Stupid mouth." He whispered to himself. Draco finally got close enough to Hermione and Hagrid he could hear their own breathing, although they couldn't see him.  
  
"No Hagrid, I just had an encounter with Malfoy. Stupid prick called me a mudblood." Hermione finally replied.  
  
Draco smiled. Maybe she hadn't even heard the bodies comment. He really shouldn't go around and give death threats to all of her friends. No matter how much they deserved them.  
  
"All right Hermione, better be tellin me if he does say something to yer! I best be gettin on. Firs' years needing me to take em cross the lake." Hagrid said to her.  
  
Draco could see Hermione's hair bobbing up and down, she must have been nodding. Draco watched as Hagrid walked away calling, "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" Hermione still remained standing in her spot. 'Why isn't she moving?' Draco slowly thought while watching her. There was no way he was going to be caught spying on her. Wait. Draco smiled maliciously. What an idea he had! Draco slowly got up from his hiding spot and walked towards Hermione. She saw him and her mouth dropped.  
  
"Hm. Better be making sure, from now on, Granger that the person you're talking about isn't standing a few feet behind you. It's bad manners to gossip like that. Didn't you know?" Draco's voice was silky and crisp. He loved the expression on her face. She looked similar to a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Not going to say anything Granger? Right then. I would suspect you would have a witty anicdote for me but oh alas! I'm heartbroken." Draco rolled his eyes and walked away from her. Hopefully he had scared her now.  
  
--------------------  
  
Draco entered the great hall that night. Sigh. It always looked the same to him, no matter what the weather was. Others were gaping in awe and Draco sneered. "Bloody idiots." He said a little louder then he meant. A few people turned to see who had said such a thing at such a happy time but upon seeing Draco, laughed and went back to their conversations. Was this all he had become? A joke. They would be sorry soon enough.  
  
Draco slowly walked to the Slytherin table. It looked full as he approached but as he got closer a spot opened up near the head of the table. Draco smiled, even though in Slytherin you really had no friends because you were all sure to backstab each other at one point, you still were a house and were bonded by two things. One was a strong thirst for power and the second was a mutual hate for the three other houses. If you weren't in Slytherin you were no good. That's what they always believed.  
  
Dinner progressed slowly, but it did progress. Draco had managed to have some sort of meaningless conversation with those around them, which he was sure he would not remember the next day. As one of the mindless idiots around him begun to speak to him, in depth about something or other Draco started to think to himself, 'I haven't seen the golden one yet. Bloody good luck. I don't want to see his smug face tonight. It would ruin my appetite. Oh, wow. That was a good one I should save it--' Just then Albus Dumbledore stood up in front of the Great Hall. Draco groaned, god this was the worst part of the evening.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman!" Dumbledore Began, "I would like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts! The normal rules still apply but this year I believe we should all be prepared for anything and everything. As most of you know Lord Voldermort has returned."  
  
Draco's back shot straight and he stared at the old man in front of him. Did he just say what I think he just said?  
  
"Lord Voldermort has returned which means we all must band together. Good for Good shall conquer all evil."  
  
Draco laughed silently. What an insane old loon.  
  
"I ask all of you not to fear anything but still to be prepared. Now, moving along I would like to congratulate all of our sixth years and the results of there OWLs. They were the highest in nearly six years! Ten points are awarded to Gryffindor, namely Miss Hermione Granger for having the highest score in the four houses!"  
  
Everyone begun to clap. "He's already giving them points? That's great. Bloody great." Draco whispered to his table.  
  
"That is all I have to say for tonight and now that we are all fit as feathers we may go to our common rooms, and beds and prepare for tomorrow's classes!"  
  
The Great Hall once again busted into chatter and movement as everyone got up to go to there common rooms. Draco remained behind for a few minutes, so what if he wasn't living up to his prefect duties? It didn't matter anymore. Draco had been sitting, alone, at this table for a few minutes when he felt someone's hand come on his shoulder. Whoever the hand belonged to had a firm grip and ice cold fingers. Draco turned and stared into the emotionless black pools of Severus Snape's eyes.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Hello Draco." Snape said slowly.  
  
"Hello Professor, what do you want?" Draco replied, sneering.  
  
"Can I not say hello to my favorite pupil without wanting something?" Snape replied coldly. Draco had always been short with him, even when Draco was a first year.  
  
"No, you can't." Draco replied, "Now, what do you want?"  
  
Snape sighed deeply, he had imagined that summer was probably hard for Draco what with Lucius being sent to Azkaban. Although Draco did always have his mother if he needed her, and plenty of house elves.  
  
"Please meet me in my office tomorrow around 4 o' clock. I wish to speak with you about some things." Snape replied, his voice still cool..  
  
"Things? As in--" Snape nodded. Draco groaned, one day back and Snape already wanted to meet him to talk about Voldermort.  
  
"Yes. I'll be there." Draco replied in something more audible then a whisper. He didn't want to go, how could he? He better had though, better go and keep up with the death eaters so he himself wouldn't become Draco-on- a-stick!  
  
"Good. I will see you then." Snape muttered as he turned on his heels and walked briskly out of the Great Hall, his robes flaring out behind him.  
  
Draco groaned and got up. Surely this night could not get any worse!  
  
-------------------  
  
Draco walked out of the Great Hall. He put his hand to his head and shut his eyes. He had only been back maybe three hours and it was already a nightmare. The next thing he knew Harry Potter would be coming up to him and demanding a duel!  
  
"Malfoy!" Draco's mouth fell open, surely it couldn't be.  
  
Draco turned around and sneered. "Potter."  
  
---------------------  
  
A/N: I know! I know! I like ending my fics with cliffys but I do update soon as you can tell! I'm sorry! Next chapter will be longer, promise. Please Read and Review and also thanks to Kelsey for reviewing this (she's the one I yell all my ideas at) even though you sort of gave away Draco's going to have a love interest, but I did that in my description so I can't really say anything!  
  
Also, as said before I do not own these characters, but I do own the plot. It came to me one day sitting---right, don't wanna know that? ;) 


	3. Fights and Talks

A/N: Wow! Reviews! Thank you so much guys! Flames are acceptable too, but don't have anything to mean for then I will be bitter and no one wants to see me bitter. *smile* Thanks you everyone who reviewed I'm gonna type you all up a thanks later but I'm being threatened by a friend of mine that if I don't finish the cliffy she's going to kill me. So here we go!  
  
------------------  
  
"Where do you get off Malfoy threatening Hermione like that?" Harry yelled at Draco.  
  
"Well technically, Potter, I didn't threaten Granger, I threatened you and Weasley and we all know what a shame it would be if you and him were off the planet, just like your greasy, grimy godfather."   
  
Harry's eyes widened and his lips started to quiver, rage was consuming him.  
  
"Take that back Malfoy." Harry's fists clenched.  
  
"Which part," Malfoy replied, "the one where I said you didn't deserve to be on the planet or where I called your dead godfather a greasy, grimy git?" Draco smiled wickedly.   
  
Harry jumped on Draco, trying with all his might to wound the boy under him. His arms swung at Draco's nose and he took his hands to Draco's hair hitting his head on the cold stone floor. Harry felt Draco kick his legs madly but he refused to take any notice, Draco would pay for he just said. Slowly Harry withdrew his wand and placed it over Draco's head, he was about to mutter a spell, he was about to mutter words that would make Draco Malfoy wish he was never born when he heard his name being called.  
  
"Harry! Harry don't!" Hermione Granger came running up to his side pushing Harry off Draco.   
  
"Let him be!" She said frantically, "He's just a stupid boy, come on he's not worth this!"  
  
Harry looked up at her, "He made fun of Sirius." Hermione's mouth opened slightly and she understood.   
  
Draco lay on the floor in minor pain. He reached his hand up to his nose, blood. That was probably the extent of the damage. Potter was not a good fighter, at least not against him, not against a Malfoy.   
  
Harry slowly got up and walked past Draco. Hermione was right, Draco wasn't worth this and plus Harry had the satisfaction of knowing he sent Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban that summer. Harry smiled. Yes, that was enough to get his mind away from Sirius.   
  
Once Harry was out of site Draco sat up. Bloody golden child attacked him. An actual physical fight that had showed that Draco could prevail. Draco sneered; dare he tell Lord Voldermort that he had been beaten up by Potter? He could just imagine the Dark Lord's face now. Wonderful.  
  
"Malfoy where do you get off insulting Harry's godfather like that? Do you have any idea how hard it was for him to lose him?" Hermione spat at Draco.  
  
Lose him? Draco couldn't understand how hard it was to lose someone? Even when his own father was now rotting in a wizard prison, having been sent there by the same people who were now telling him he couldn't feel loss? They had made him feel loss, they had made the spiral happen and here they were oblivious to that fact. Bloody Hypocrites.  
  
"Does the entire trio use the same mannerisms Granger? Cause if you do then outsmarting you will be no trouble at all." He replied coolly.   
  
"You're such a prick Malfoy!" Hermione was angry now, why did everyone get angry around him? God.  
  
"Ah, but Granger you see I will be a prick for a day but you will be a mudblood for a lifetime." Draco smiled at her.   
  
Hermione's nostrils flared and her eyes came to points. "Humph!" She replied.   
  
"What dazzling intellect you have Granger! Any other things you would like to point out?"   
  
Hermione stared at him, no glared at him and then stormed away.   
  
'Stupid Girl.' Draco thought. Although he had to be more careful now, if Harry Potter would attack him for a little name-calling then Draco would have to watch himself. Draco slowly got to his feet and raised his hand to his nose, it had stopped bleeding. Malfoy's had always been quick healers. Draco sighed. Now he would carry himself off to bed and then tomorrow wake up to another horrible day. Another day of classes, bland food, and then a meeting with Snape. Just peachy!  
  
------------------  
  
The next morning came to quickly in Draco's opinion. He had only fallen asleep when he heard his fellow Slytherin's waking to the new day. Why did school have to begin so early? Since he was in sixth year, you would think that maybe, just maybe they could push his classes back, but no. Draco slowly got up and begun to get dressed. School seemed so meaningless now, what with the impending war and the fact everyone had now realized Lord Voldermort was back. It seemed hopeless to go on with learning minimal spells that would surely not protect them when the war came. Draco groaned. He would put on a sneer and go on with the day. Maybe it wouldn't be too terrible.  
  
----------------  
  
The day, luckily had gone by extremely quickly and before Draco knew it he was carrying himself to Snape's office for there little, 'Meeting'. Draco knocked on the door softly when he arrived, hopefully Snape wouldn't hear him and Draco would be free to go back to the common room. The door opened.  
  
"Hello Draco. Come in." Severus Snape replied shortly.  
  
Draco slowly walked in dragging his feet. Maybe they would talk fast, I mean what more can you say other then, 'Yes, Lord Voldermort is gaining strength and we will all perish, except for us death eaters! Let us laugh at the good guys!' Although Draco did find it hard to see Snape laughing like they were chums.   
  
"Have a seat." Snape said as he walked to his own desk and sat.  
  
Draco sat awkwardly in a chair in front of the desk. Draco surveyed Snape's office and saw an unopened chocolate frog sitting in front of him. Draco smiled; he had always loved chocolate frogs. Draco reached for it and opened it popping it in his mouth.   
  
"Ooo. iM sry Sape, did foo wan zis?" Draco said with a full mouth. Snape stared at Draco blankly.  
  
"Listen Draco, you know you are sort of like a nephew to me and I just wanted to know that you're okay." Snape said after a few seconds.  
  
Draco stopped mid-chew. Okay? How could he be okay? God. Stupid idiot Professor with his stupid idiot black hair and eyes. Draco swallowed.   
  
"Of course I'm okay Professor. Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." He replied happily. Damn he was a good actor.  
  
Snape surveyed Draco; he highly doubted he was telling the truth.   
  
"Are you sure Draco, I know you and your father were very close and that him being sent to Azkaban was a great loss to you." Snape tried to manage a small smile.  
  
Draco wanted to burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm fine Professor, thank you for, um, taking time to talk with me." Draco needed to leave, he couldn't keep up this charade anymore, he was either going to die laughing and completely piss Snape off or reveal more about himself then he wanted to.   
  
"I'm not done Draco." Snape replied curtly  
  
Draco had bee in mid stand, hoping he would have gotten out of here by now.   
  
"Oh. Sorry. What else is there?" Draco replied, trying to hide the fear in his voice. He did not want to talk about him.  
  
"Well Draco, I know that since your father is gone the Dark Lord will be wanting to replace him and you will seem a likely candidate, having his blood run in your veins."   
  
"Oh." Draco replied, although he already fully knew this. Hell, he had already been approached.   
  
"You know, Draco you could always, and dare you say this outside of this room and I will beat you like the little maggot you are, you could always think about joining the Order of the Phoenix, if you didn't want to become a death eater."   
  
'Right, so much for that, 'I think of you as a nephew speech.' Draco thought. 'Wait. Had Severus Snape just suggested that he join the order? Oh this was to much.'  
  
"You know bloody well I would be dead before my name signed that paper." Draco replied viciously. There really was no hope for him.  
  
"Yes, but Draco--"  
  
"Why are you so interested in the Order? Are you actually double-crossing Lord Voldermort? You are a spy aren't you!"   
  
Snape rose from his desk, his eyes filled with hate.  
  
"Get out of my office, Mr. Malfoy! How dare you even imply that I am working for the order! Get out!" Snape bellowed.  
  
Draco grabbed his bag and ran out of the room. It had been a fairly decent discussion; no one had ended up dead.  
  
----------------  
  
Draco ran all the way to the library. His head was buzzing, join the order? Defy Voldermort? Oh this was too much. Draco ran in-between two bookshelves and hit his head. Before he even got time to think he heard something.  
  
"Yeah, Snape's talking to him now. We have to find out if Voldermort has made a move on him yet." Came the voice of Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh Ron, shut up you should be able to hear his name now." Hermione piped in.  
  
"I can! It's just, why do we have to find out if Malfoy is a death eater? I mean so what if he is?" Ron replied.  
  
"If he is then we have to keep special eyes on him and if he isn't we need him for the order, he knows more about Voldermort--oh shut up Ron-- then any of us ever will. That means you both have to be nicer to him. Well at least human. He did deserve what Harry gave him last night." Hermione shot back.  
  
Draco was in shock; they needed to know if he was a death eater. They needed him for the order. His mouth had to be on the floor.   
  
"I don't care if the little prick is a death eater or not. Let him get what's coming to him." Ron said.  
  
It wasn't registering, them needing, him? Wow. To bad it was too late. Draco slowly walked away from the library thinking about what he had just heard. It was so much to take in. Draco walked slowly back to the common room but then he paused and smiled. He could have a lot of fun with this, with them. That was the thought that was going to get him through the year.  
  
-------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay okay! Another Cliffy, and I know you didn't expect such a major thing to be revealed so soon but trust me; it's still got a ways to go! Thank you so much once again to my wonderful reviewers! I'm gonna be checking out some of your stories tonight while I take breaks from writing. Oh I'm worried you guys won't like this chapter! Eep! Well tell me what you think! Thankies! 


	4. Letters, Pain and Blackouts

A/N: Sorry this took me a while, I got sort of busy at the end of September. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to R/R! Thanks all! Oh, and this chapter is going to be small. I was going to have it long but I don't feel like writing that much today, but I want to get this up A.S.A.P. So please bare with me and I promise to have another update extremely soon! 

---------------

The next morning came fast and Draco hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. They needed him. How could they need him? Oh this was beginning to become too much! Draco rolled over in his bed and heard the other boys in his dormitory waking up for classes, he would wait until they all left to get ready. He didn't have time to deal with senseless talks and gossiping of who was going out with who. 'Petty teenagers.' Draco said slightly to himself with a grin, but he was brought straight back to reality quickly when he felt a searing pain across his left shoulder. 

No! He couldn't want to see me now, could he? If he didn't show up for classes there would be hell to pay, not to mention rumors, and now with the golden trio watching him like a hawk, this was getting to be to much to even think about. Draco heard the door to his dormitory open and close. Everyone must have left now. Draco groaned as he undid the folds to his bed. He peered out to make sure the coast was clear when he saw a small gray owl sitting across from him on another boys bed. 

'A message,' Draco thought, 'but from who?' Hadn't he just received his message? Draco slowly peeled the covers away from his body and set his feet on the cold floor. Whoever forgot to start the fire was going to pay for making a chill run through his body! Draco slowly walked to the owl and saw it had a collar with a shimmering 'A' across it. Draco gulped as he took the letter from the owl. It couldn't be? Could it? 

His fingers began to quiver as he slowly peeled open the letter:

i_Dearest Draco,_

I am sorry to spring this on you so suddenly. I am quite expecting you to die from shock but I was able to slip some gold to one of the Ministry men on our side who came to visit so he could mail this for me. 

How are you my dear boy? Stop being so afraid of this piece of parchment. I'm not going to jump out from behind a corner and bite, now am I? Lord Voldermort has told me of your place now and I am quite proud. I told you that he is a wonderful master. With the impending war it is good to have friends like him. Just believe what it would be like to have him as an enemy. 

We have finally gotten the dementors on our side. I should be freed entirely soon. Many of Lord Voldermort's followers have not been hurt while they have been here. Mainly because after we were all caught Lord Voldermort made quite a deal with them.

Now, tired of me rambling on about the war? Wipe that smirk off your face son, the war is more important but I am fine. I shall be most happy to get out of here. Now I must go. And remember, do not try to contact me, if I can bribe someone else to send me a letter then I will. Good day boy, and remember, watch yourself.

Sincerely Yours,

Lucius Malfoy./i

Draco couldn't believe it. He held the paper in his hands, shaking nervously. His father had written him. His own father. Wow. Draco put the letter in his trunk under a ton of books, on the dark arts of course, and many other objects so no one could find the letter. He would have burned it, but secretly he cherished the letter. His father was alright. Draco sighed in relief which sharply turned into a gasp. That searing pain was back and it was getting unbearable. 

'Come.' He heard whispered in his head. 

Draco grabbed his shoulder and slowly sank to the floor. 'No.' He thought back. 'I have to go, they'll be suspicious. I must go.' The pain increased and he had to grasp onto his bed to keep him from screaming out. He gasped out and felt a tear burn all the way from his eye, down his cheek and land on the floor. 

'COME!' He heard yelled in his head again. He was getting angry. Dare Draco defy him?

Draco felt himself slowly stand up, still gripping his bed. He felt the pain slightly let off and then he felt the final blow. A massive darkness overpowered him. His eyes saw black and he felt his body hit the cold floor. By the time his head hit, Draco Malfoy had passed out.

-----------------------

A/N: Right, so I said it would be small didn't I? I'm sorry! I'm going to try to get a really big update done tomorrow or later tonight! 

I also want to thank Meg for being one of my most enthusiastic readers, and who everyday yells at me for not writing. And also to ckat44 for adding me to her favorite authors list.

Big update soon! I PROMISE!


End file.
